1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for fabricating a cardboard pallet by utilizing a cardboard, a corrugated cardboard and the like and an apparatus for fabricating the same.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventionally wood has been widely used in forming pallets, such a wooden pallet constructed being generally of an upper and a lower wood plates and wood crosspieces interposed therebetween. But, disadvantageously it is impossible to recycle the wooden pallet and there are several countries which regulate strictly the utilization of wood, for example so as to prohibit a wooden pallet as a carriage base for imported goods under a recent circumstance in which preservation of nature is proposed.
Therefore, when a cardboard pallet is used instead of the wooden pallet, its recycle is possible which can decrease a possibility of a natural destruction and get a remarkably large utility value for the future.
Constructing a cardboard pallet is also known, for example as disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 448,736.
The conventional cardboard pallet comprises a table element having tubular leg members attached to its underneath and composed of nesting inner and outer tubular leg elements secured through adhesion finger members held therebetween.
Since the above-mentioned conventional cardboard pallet doesn't employ any wood at all and yet has a sufficient mechanical strength, its utility value is remarkably large.
Since it is, however, fabricated by hand working, it is impossible to manually fabricate it continuously and efficiently.
Therefore, there is a limit in the number of cardboard pallets to be fabricated, and additionally the price thereof is too high to be utilized widely.
Accordingly, it has been required to provide such a method for fabricating a cardboard pallet and an apparatus for fabricating the same in which cardboard pallets can be fabricated continuously in mass production so as to be provided inexpensively.